Todo lo contrario
by Lis Jade Black
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Voldemort nunca hubiese existido? ¿Seguiría siendo igual? ¿Harry, Ron y Hermione serían amigos? ¿Draco y Harry serían enemigos? Capitulo III: Por fin! conozcan a identidad de... Laura es..? y Lucius dando consejos de.. o.O Harry c
1. Default Chapter

**Todo lo contrario.**

**Lis Jade Black.**

**Introducción.**

Antes de comenzar el fic, quisiera aclarar unas cositas y colocarles algunas claves para que no se confundan pensando "¿Qué hace éste aquí?" O "¿Acaso éste no estaba muerto?. Bueno, precisamente por eso les coloco algunas cosillas importantes.

Lo principal es obviamente la NUNCA pasada muerte de James y Lily. ¿Por qué? La única causa es que Voldemort nunca existió. Lo que también quiere decir que Harry NO es famoso, ¿Por qué? Porque no tiene una linda cicatriz en la frente que lo distinga de otras personas. Bien, aparte de ese extremadamente importante punto, también está el que –Harry y Draco jamás en su vida han sido rivales – Con lo que quiero explicar que en vez de ser enemigos de muerte, son amigos del alma.

Esas dos son las ideas más resaltantes. Ahora viene lo secundario. Harry y Draco son vecinos. Si les interesa saber la distribución les digo que la casa intermedia es la de la familia Potter, la del lado derecho es la de la familia Malfoy y la del lado izquierdo es la de Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Severus Snape. Ok, ya me imagino sus caras o.O ¿Severus? Je, bueno fue una decisión repentina, además de que como es el padrino de Draco debía ponerlo a vivir cerca, así Harry y Draco tienen a sus padrinos cercas para sus "travesuras".

Me faltó decir que están en el séptimo curso y ambos están en Slytherin. ¿Ven por qué fue bueno poner esta pequeña introducción? Espero que no me haya faltado decir nada, cualquier cosa lo dejo para las notas finales.

Capitulo I 

**Salida Nocturna.**

Entraron con risas bastantes sonoras, no podían evitar que aquello les causara tanta gracia. Por lo que habían hecho no era para menos. En el estado que estaban eran capaces de cualquier cosa, después de una cita doble y más de unas cuantas copas... bueno... James bajó somnoliento a la sala para encontrarse con dos jóvenes traviesos al borde de un ataque por tanta risa. En parte aquel hombre mayor parecía enfadado, pero por otra se veía más bien curioso. Parecieron ni percatarse de su llegada pues seguían burlándose a viva voz de algo que estaba ahora desconocido.

- ¿Qué hicieron chicos? ¬¬ ¿Por qué llegan a estas horas?, ya son las dos de la mañana – Les reclamó James - ¿No iban sólo a una cita, o es que pasó algo más? – Dijo cambiando su tono a uno algo picarón.

- Ya quisiéramos los dos – Dijeron al unísono.

- Pa, Draco se va a quedar esta noche – Le comentó Harry a su padre – Ya nos vamos a dormir. Buenas noches – Se despidieron y sin más preámbulos subieron al cuarto.

No tardaron en oír el resultado de su "travesura", puesto que un grito provino inmediatamente después de entrar al cuarto de la casa de al lado era una voz masculina, y bien parecía que iba a reventar de lo fuerte que había producido el ruido. De nuevo cayeron en risas descontroladas, apostaban a que no tardarían todos los vecinos en enterarse de su "bromilla".

Fue exactamente así, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando al descubierto a una fila de personas. Primero estaba James, después Lily por consiguiente Severus y por ultimo Sirius. Todos con los ojos abiertos, de par en par. Parecían más enfadados que asombrados, así que lo que les esperaba esa... bueno, era mejor disfrutar el show y luego pensar en las consecuencias inevitables.

- ¿QUÉ HICIERON? – Preguntaron los dos primeros en tono alto.

- FUERON USTEDES – Exclamó Severus alterado.  Ambos s miraron con inocencia y negaron con la cabeza.

- ¿Nosotros? – Pregunto Draco - ¿Qué clase de ahijado haría eso a su padrino? ¿Cómo podría entrar a tu casa en la noche, entrar a tu cuarto y hacerte un tatuaje imborrable que diga: Te amo Blackie?

- Bueno... eso es razonable – Justo después de declarar estas palabras, James, Lily y Sirius lo fulminaron con la mirada.

- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan tonto Severus? – Exclamó Sirius entre risas.

- ¡Claro! ¡Fuiste tú Black! Deberías admitir ya que eres gay – Todos se miraron sorprendidos ¿Sirius Black gay o.O?

- Draco y Harry se miraron La que hemos armado - Se dijeron prácticamente con las mentes.

- ¿Yo? ¡Sabes que es el peor insulto que me puedes hacer! ¡Yo NO soy ningún marico! ¡Que TÚ lo seas no es mi rollo! ¡Ellos fueron los que te hicieron eso! – Severus volteó a ver a los dos jóvenes.

- U.U ¬¬ Ustedes no tienen remedio – Comentó James - ^-^ De todos modos les quedó muy buena la broma.

- U¬¬ Jamis... ¿Qué acabas de decir? – Le dijo su esposa alargando sus palabras.

- Estem n.nU nada cariño ¿Por qué no vamos a dormir? – Le propuso su esposo - ¿O esta noche tienes ganas de hacer algo más?

- No me ganarás con eso. Ahora vete a dormir que yo te alcanzo – Y como un niño pequeño salió y obedeciendo sin hacer ruido. Después todos centraron su atención en la pelea que Sirius y Severus estaban teniendo.

- ¡El único gay aquí eres TÚ! Escondes bajo la cama la foto de Lucius ¡Y no digas que es mentira! – Dijo Sirius muy confiado.

- Ô.Ô ¿QUÉ? ¿CÓMO LO SABES? –Después de decir esto parecía confundido, y como para tratar de justificar lo que había dicho, dijo – Digo... Eso es mentira por supuesto, te estaba siguiendo el juego. Ja! ¡Caíste!

- Si, aja, no soy tan tonto tendrías que justificarte con otra cosa – Esa ve lo dijo con un tono algo malicioso.

- ¡Maldito seas, Black! – Justo después de decir esto, se lanzó sobre Sirius y le metió un golpe en el estómago. Para defenderse, su contrincante le dio justamente en la entrepierna y le dejó noqueado. Severus saltó de dolor y se llevó las manos a su parte adolorida, mientras colocabas unas muecas bien graciosas.

- Alégrate – Le comentó Sirius – No creo que lo usaras mucho.

Draco y Harry reventar en carcajadas al igual que Lily, sólo que esta última lo "disimuló un poco". Siguieron riendo, y tanto así era el sonido que los dos hombres dejaron de discutir al instante. Los tres adultos se les quedaron viendo, estaban medio furiosos y medio extrañados. Draco le dio un codazo a Harry para que reaccionara.

- ^.^U Jejeje – Rieron nervosamente. Lily les echó una mirada asesina que les indicó que guardaran silencio.

Ambos bajaron la mirada y murmuraron que irían a la cocina. Se fueron muy callados, sin librarse de las miradas asesinas que les echaban los tres adultos que estaban en la habitación. Poco a poco fueron curveando sus labios a una sonrisa que sin duda luego sería una carcajada.

Y efectivamente continuaron riendo.

***

Ya estaban prácticamente dormido, eran las cuatro en punto de la mañana. Pero aún así Draco continuaba con los ojos medio abiertos y escuchaba cantar a Harry en sus sueños. De vez en cuando se asomaba a ver si él en realidad estaba dormido, porque cada vez aumentaba más su tono de voz.

- Fuck me, I want you to fuck meeeee, oh yeah fuck me like that. Yea you fuck very well – Seguía cantando una y otra vez, repitiendo las frases con el mismo ritmo.

- Fuck your self – le gritó Draco harto de la canción.

Harry pareció escucharlo porque enseguida se despertó y paró de cantar. Draco suspiró aliviado y esperó a que su amigo reaccionara.

- ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó exaltado - ¿Qué, qué, qué?

- ¬¬ Estabas cantando demasiado para mi gusto, y la canción era muy **fucking** repetida.

- ¿No puedes dormir, cierto? Yo en cambio estaba soñando de lo lindo – Le comentó Harry con ilusión – Lástima que me despertaste... Ahora ya no tengo sueño.

- Vámonos al caldero chorreante, y de allí podemos irnos al Club Nocturno ahí encontrarás a alguien que quiera fuckear contigo – Después de decir esto empezó a reírse.

- O.O no, yo creo que he tenido suficiente esta noche. Vamos a tomar un poco y luego nos vamos.

- Está bien.

Ambos saltaron de sus camas y colocaron almohadas para que los demás pensaran que estaban allí adentro para que los demás pensaron que estaban allí. Luego salieron sigilosamente del cuarto, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. En la habitación que estaba al fondo se escuchaban unas voces, por eso era más fácil salir.

- No James, no vas a convencerme de nada, tienes que ser más rudo con Harry para que no se acostumbre a tanta libertad que le das. Sabes que todos los años hemos recibido cartas de Hogwarts porque Harry y Draco se la pasan haciendo travesuras. Creo que este año hay que enderezarlos a los dos – Su esposo se rió un poco.

- A esos dos es imposible arreglarlos. Deja que se diviertan, que aprovechen su juventud y libertad porque después de casarse... – Lily hizo un ruido furioso.

- No es imposible. Ahora vamos a dormir que ha sido una noche muy agotadora – Se escuchó el sonido de un beso y unas "buenas noches" y luego se apagó la luz.

Siguieron caminando silenciosamente por toda la casa, hasta llegar a la puerta principal. Las calles estaban completamente abandonadas y no se escuchaba ni el zumbido de una mosca. Miraron hacia los lados buscando aunque sea una mínima señal de vida, o algo que pudiera delatarlos, pero no había nada, asi que siguieron  con u misión.

Harry sacó las llaves de su carro puesto que las de Draco estaban en su casa y no podía correr el riesgo de entrar. Se montaron en silencio y encendieron. Esa vez Draco manejaría, puesto que estaba muy despierto para la hora. Era imposible no hacer ruido con el carro, así que igual se escuchó lo suficiente.

Cuando llegaron a la tercera calle después de salir de la residencia se bajaron del carro para tomar el traslador.

Llegaron enseguida al Caldero Chorreante, y al entrar se encontraron con bastante gente hablando y cuchicheando. Incluso muchos se hallaban tomando. Podría haberse quedado allí, pero prefirieron irse al club Nocturno que estaba bastante cerca. Mientras caminaban, Harry volvió a tararear la misma canción que había estado cantando durante toda la noche. Se le terminó pegando a Draco, así que los dos terminaron cantando juntos.

Entraron en el club, extrañados de que no le prohibieran entrar. Menos mal que aparentaban ser mayores.

El ambiente estaba algo "caliente", Draco estaba completamente fascinado con las chicas que se hallaban bailando en la barra, parecía embobado, mientras, Harry se acercaba a pedir un vaso de alcohol. Los dos se separaron, cada cual con sus intereses.

No duraron mucho allí metidos, no se les era tan divertido después de todo estar en un bar con chicas sexys. Durante su estadía ambos se quedaron en una mesa tomando y viendo a las chicas que se les insinuaban. Obviamente ninguno terminó con una de ellas. Habían dicho que sólo serían un par de tragos y luego regresarían al Caldero Chorreante. Y así fue.

Salieron más que borrachos del Club. Eran las seis de la mañana. Estaban un poco adormilados, pero sin embargo no quisieron ir a dormir. A lo lejos observaron a dos chicas, se estaban aproximando a ellos y la verdad era que no eran... muy agradables.

- Hola guapos – Saludó una muchacha acompañada de otra – ¿Qué hacen dos jovencitos como ustedes aquí a estas horas? – Preguntó ya estando frente a frente.

- Se ven muy solitos – agregó la otra – ¿No necesitan compañía?

- Esteeem – Harry le echó una mirada a Draco – Nosotros...

- Nosotros nos tenemos a nosotros mismos – Dijo Draco como terminando la frase – ¿Verdad, Harry?

- Oh sí, lo siento chicas, pero es que somos gays... Ustedes saben... – Y después de su pequeña "confesión", se acercó a Draco y le colocó el brazo alrededor del hombro.

- ¡Pero ustedes no tienen pinta de gays! – Exclamó una de ellas, haciendo que la otra asintiera y comentara:

- Que gran perdida ¿Ves? Los guapos siempre resultan ocupados... hasta con hombres – Terminó decepcionada.

Mientras Harry hablaba, Draco no quitaba los ojos de unas chicas que estaban de espaldas cerca de la puerta del club. No lograba verles las caras, pero el cabello rubio lo decía todo, rubio, largo y liso. Tomó a Harry por la camisa y lo fue jalando, dejando a las muchachas algo enfadadas. Sabían hacia donde se dirigía la mirada del chico rubio.

- ¿No dijeron que eran gays? – Grito una enfadada.

- ¿No dijimos que éramos bisexuales? – Agregó con una risita.

Con gran velocidad las perdieron de vista y se aproximaron a las otras chicas. Draco las saludó emocionado, para que ellas voltearan y mostraran "sus lindas caritas".

- Hola – Se le escuchó decir a una voz algo... ¿Rara? – Lo escuchamos todo guapos, ya sabemos que son gays y estamos dispuestos a pasar una linda noche con ustedes – Dijo una de "las rubias"

- ¿Son bisexuales? ¡No importa chicos! Podemos invitar a unas amiguitas si quieren – Agregó "la compañera".

- Estem... Acabamos de recordar que tenemos que regresar a casa – Draco jaló a Harry por la mano y se alejó a paso rápido.

Corrieron hasta volver a llegar al Caldero Chorreante. Para estar borrachos tenían bastante sentido común. Se quedaron sentados en el bar riendo con otros hombres y sus chistes machistas. Hasta que llegaron las seis de la mañana y se fueron a dormir en una habitación.

******

- Hey, despierta Draco – Repetía Harry – Debemos regresar a casa o mamá me matará.

- ¿Por qué no pensaste en eso antes – Preguntó Draco adormilado – Espera un rato.

Harry lo lanzó de la cama, haciendo que recibiera un gran golpe en la cabeza, lo que lo hizo que se despertara por completo. Se levantó de un salto y miro a sus lados y por ultimo a Harry. Le echó a este una mirada amenazadora pero luego sonrió.

- Eres malo... T.T ¡Duele! – Exclamó llevándose una mano al bulto que tenía en la cabeza.

- Eso te pasa por no querer despertar niñito rubio. Ahora vámonos... No quiero que mi mamá me castigue...

- Ayyy vale, pareces mujercita – Se rió.

- ¬¬ Mejor te quedas callado. Es sólo una pequeña recomendación.

Salió del cuarto perseguido por el chico rubio. Pagaron la cuenta y se fueron en busca del traslador.

Mientras Harry manejaba, Draco echó una gran vomitada al aire que los dejó a los dos bastante asqueados.

- ¿Qué haremos este año? – Le preguntó Draco – Ya hemos estado con todas chicas de Hogwarts... Claro excepto las enanas... En pocas palabras, no nos queda nada por hacer...

- Ummm olvidas a una chica – Aclaró Harry.

- A ver... Lavander, Paravati, Susan, Millicent, Pansy, Hanah... Las de séptimo del año pasado, Corrine... ¿Quién puede faltar?

Harry detuvo el auto drásticamente, haciendo que Draco se golpeara de nuevo la cabeza. Según parecía ese no era su día de suerte. Se quedaron un rato en silencio y luego Draco reaccionó. Los dos sonrieron maliciosamente y luego murmuraron:

- Hermione Granger.

       ******

- Uy ¡¿Qué haces Ron?! – Exclamó una chica de cabellos marrones, como regresando a la realidad.

- ¿Besándote, tal vez? – Recitó sarcásticamente.

- Ja! Que gracioso eres. ¡Basta! – Le reclamó viendo que este aún continuaba besándola.

- ¿Qué te pasa Hermione?¿Qué no se supone que somos novios? Los novios hacen esto... – Ella le plasmó una bofetada.

- ¡No! ¡Ya no lo seremos más! – Ron bufó.

- ¿Qué coño te pasa? De repente quieres separarte de mí, y yo no he hecho nada – Parecía bastante furioso, incluso la tomó de la barbilla para quedar frente a frente puesto que estaba cabizbaja.

- ¡Nada! Es sólo que ya no te quiero... – Unas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos – Suéltame por favor... Ya debo irme.

- ¡Claro! Debí suponer que nunca me quisiste, después de dos años de noviazgo sin recibir nada.. Nunca me diste una caricia, ni quisiste que te besara...

- ¡Por Dios Ron! ¡No seas tan dramático! – Hermione se sentó en el mueble que estaba cerca, y se cubrió la cara con las manos.

- Bien... Bien, ¡Pero no vuelvas, a hablarme! – Dicho esto se fue.

Se quedó allí sentada e inmóvil. Se mordió el labio inferior para tratar de no llorar, pero no pudo evitarlo. Era cierto que nunca había correspondido al amor de Ron, le dolía admitirlo pero era cierto. Sabía también que le había hecho daño, sin importar que en realidad lo que quería era verlo feliz. Aparte de todo siempre había sido un buen amigo.

- Hermione, cariño ¿Estas lista? – Preguntó su padre - ¿Estás llorando?

- Lo que pasa es que me da mucha tristeza dejar esta casa – Contestó rápidamente – Pero ya estoy bien... No te preocupes. ¿Adónde vamos por fin?

- Es una sorpresa, pronto la sabrás. Le besó la frente a su hija y salió de la habitación.

- Adónde será... – Tomó sus maletas y salió de la habitación.

Se mudaría lejos... No tendría que preocuparse ni por tener a Ron por vecino, ni por todos los tontos errores que había cometido en ese lugar.

**Notas de la autora:**

"Wenas^^, bueno, aquí está el primer capítulo. ¿Qué les pareció? Ja, Patético ¿Cierto? De cualquier forma dejen sus reviews por favor. Agradecimientos especiales a Mariale por haber pasado el fic a la computadora, y también por ayudarme con el fic. También a Titina por haberme ayudado a desarrollar el fic.

Se lo dedico a Carol, aquí estoy esperando para cuando llegues loca!

Dejen sus reviews.

Lis Jade Black.


	2. La nueva vecina

**La nueva vecina.**

**Por Lis Jade Black.**

- Entremos con cuidado – Le sugirió Draco – Si no hacemos ruido ni se enteran, como la otra vez.

- Pero esa vez por suerte estaban "muy entretenidos" en lo suyo – Recordó Harry.

Un carro se detuvo en la casa de al lado, en realidad era un camión lleno de muebles. No sabían que por fin alguien se mudaría a esa casa. Ignoraron un poco a quienes bajaban del auto y se preocuparon mas por entrar cautelosamente.

De primero se encontraron  con la cocina, de donde provenía unas risas y sonidos de platos. Era una lastima que no hubiesen dormido mas de lo normal ese día. Siempre lo hacían los sábados. Se escuchaban bien entretenidos, y con un poco de suerte ni se darían cuenta de que pasarían enfrente de la cocina.

- Ya James, en cualquier momento Draco y Harry podrían despertar – Al escuchar aquello, ambos sonrieron, Lily y James creían que ellos aún dormían 

- Nah, como si no hubiese visto cosas peores, esos dos saben mas de la vida y han visto más cosas que Sirius y yo a su edad.

- No seas exagerado, ellos son traviesos, pero no los creo capaces de... – James la interrumpió.

- Yo no los creo capaces de hacer lo que no son capaces. Créeme tú cariño, nuestro bebé nunca ha sido un angelito – Abrazó a su esposa y le echó una mirada a la puerta.

- Ya sabemos que están allí – Dijo Lily en voz alta – No se escaparán esta vez de quedarse en casa una semana entera.

- Mierda... – Murmuraron Harry y Draco al mismo tiempo.

- Los escuche ¬_¬ vayan a lavarse esa boquita – Lily sonrió – Draco, Narcisa y Lucius fueron a casa de tu tía y no regresaran hasta la noche. Me dejaron ropa para ti, está en la cama de Harry.

- Gracias Lily – Dijo con gran naturalidad.

No se quedaron ahí ni un segundo más para evitar que les hicieran preguntas, creyendo que se estaban comiendo la situación siguieron su camino silenciosamente, pretendiendo que no existían para hacerles recordar a los adultos que hacían falta muchas preguntas por hacer.

- Harry James Potter y Draco Malfoy, no se olviden que nos deben una explicación. Esta vez no se salvan – Agrego maliciosamente Lily.

- ¡Rayos! – Gritó Harry – ¿Acaso nunca voy a salvarme?

- Nop, de tu madre no – Comentó James sarcásticamente.

- Ay James, acabas de perder una noche muy buena – Le guiñó un ojo y siguió cocinando.

- ¡No es justo! – Reclamó como un niño pequeño, mientras los dos jóvenes seguían subiendo.

Draco se echó un baño y se quedó en toalla, mientras Harry hacía los deberes. No había hecho nada, ni mucho menos se había propuesto a hacerlo. Se quedó paseando la pluma sin tinta por el pergamino sin hacer absolutamente nada. Le entró un gran sueño, pero justo cuando casi caía rendido salió Draco del baño.

- Oh... no hay nada mejor que un baño – Dijo Draco - ¿Y mi ropa? – Preguntó al ver que no estaba sobre la cama –¿Dónde la pusiste Harry?

- ¿Yo? Jo, estoy estudiando – Contestó tranquilamente.

- ¡Diablos! – Salió del cuarto silbando en busca de Lily - ¡Liiily! ¡Liiiiiiily!

Justo cuando la mamá de Harry respondió, Draco puso un pie en falso y rodó por las escaleras dejando su toalla atrás. Aterrizó enfrente de Lily, totalmente boca arriba y delirando.

- O.O ¿Qué... qué... qué quieres Draco? – Preguntó asombrada.

- Ayúdame – Le dijo Draco ofreciéndole la mano – Por favor...

- De acuerdo – Sólo mantente a cierta distancia – le agarró la mano y lo jaló para levantarlo. Pero como Draco era tan pesada, no logró hacerlo. Así que terminó cayéndose sobre él, quedando ambos en una posición muy comprometedora.

- ¡Hola! – Saludó Sirius – O.O =) Oh, picarón Draquito ¿Te gustan las maduritas?

Draco expresó su dolencia de una manera muy apta para la situación, puesto que la mueca parecía mas bien... placentera. Lily sólo estaba un poco apenada por la situación.

- Sirius, no es lo que tu piensas – Dijo antes de un malentendido, bueno, en realidad ya todo estaba malinterpretado.

- Uy Lily, tranquila, por mi no hay problema, pero James... Deberías decirle tu extraña obsesión por los jovencitos, porque es muy raro que una madre ande haciendo cositas con el mejor amigo de su hijo... Si quieres yo puedo decirle – Se ofreció amablemente

- NO – Gritó tan fuerte que retumbó por toda la casa – LO ESTAS CONFUNDIENDO TODO.

Al escuchar aquello, Harry y James bajaron corriendo las escaleras para encontrarse con la escenita. James se puso rojo de ira, y su hijo sólo miró confundido a su amigo.

- O.o Draco... ¿Por qué tú nunca me dijiste que querías tirar con mi mamá?

- Pero yo no.. – Draco no pudo terminar la frase porque enseguida James lo interrumpió-

- ¡¿PERO QUE COÑO ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?! ¡EL MEJOR AMIGO DE MI HIJO SE ESTÁ COGIENDO A MI ESPOSA EN MI PROPIA CASA! – Todos se quedaron helados al escuchar los gritos desatados de James.

- Yo nunca quise hacer eso James, lo juro – El padre del mejor amigo le echó una mirada amenazadora – Ay, Draco yo sé que mi esposa es deseable, y que tus hormonas, bueno, todo eso, pero debes aprender a controlar tus emociones. Imagínate que Harry se fuera de "travieso" con Narcisa... No creo que te agrade eso.

- NOO nada que ver, ya no quiero tener a Harry como padrastro, porque es capaz que a mi mamá le gusta la cosa... – Esta vez Harry lo miró feo.

- Nunca en mi vida he querido cogerme a tu mamá, Draco. Solamente a tu prima.. y bueno a tu media hermana. ¿Era tu tía la que tenía el cabello negro y ojos verde, esmeralda?

- No, creo que estas describiéndote en femenino – Reflexionó su amigo.

- ¬_¬ Nah, no importa ¿No sabes si tu hermana va a venir este verano? – Preguntó Harry interesado.

- Creo que viene mañana en la noche T_T pobre de mí, que tormento – James volvió a interrumpir, mientras que Sirius y Lily iban a la cocina.

- Chicos, no he terminado de hablar. Tendremos una gran charla, y tú Draco también, de esta no te salvas – Dijo viendo que el joven se iba alejando – Eres  casi como mi hijo. Ahora siéntense.

Los dos obedecieron. Se acomodaron un poco, como si en vez de escuchar las "cosas de la vida", fueran a escuchar las "cosas de los sueños".

- Bueno, primero respóndanme algo ¿Son vírgenes? – Ambos se miraron y unos pequeños nervios se dibujaron en sus rostros.

- ¿De verdad quieres saberlo, pa? – James miró a su hijo con cara de "¿Qué tan malo puede ser la respuesta?"

- Bueno... U. – James  captó la indirecta.

- Bien, no lo son, me ahorran una charla más – Los dos suspiraron aliviados – Pero... Ahora otra preguntilla, ¿Usaron algo?

- Claro, lo necesario... – Respondió Harry.

- ¿Qué es lo necesario? ¬¬

- Bueno... tu sabes...eso – Su padre lo miró

- ¿Protección, tal vez? – Vio sus miradas heladas fijarse en el suelo

- No – Contestaron al mismo tiempo

- ¡AJA! DE ESO QUERÍA HABLARLES. Prepárense – Se acomodó – ¿Ustedes saben, verdad, lo que puede ocasionar una relación sexual sin protección?. Sí, saben a la perfección que los bebés, no vienen de las cigüeñas. Pues que bueno que lo sepan – Continuó sin dejarlos hablar – Porque precisamente hay muchos casos de jóvenes como ustedes que dejan a muchas muchachitas como... como tu hermana, Draco, que quedan embarazadas por irresponsabilidad. Les digo esto porque de ninguna manera quiero enterarme de que soy abuelo tan pronto.

Otra cosa que quiero es que se imaginen a los 17 años. Bien ahora imagínense que tienen un bebé en manos, piensen que siendo tan jovencitos, pueden ser padres y arruinar su juventud. Ahora piensen en la pobre muchacha, preñada con tan poca edad, sufriendo dolores de que bien podrían ser mucho mas adelante ¿Comprenden? No creo que les gustaría estar cambiando pañales, ni mucho menos despertarse a las cuatro de la mañana por un bebé gritón.

- Pa, ¿Te traumatizaste conmigo, verdad? – Su hijo lo cortó todo.

- En realidad SI -^^U tu madre era muy estricta conmigo, me mandaba a hacer todo....Cambiarte los pañales, darte la leche, prepárate choco en la mañana, despertarme en la mañana para mover tu cunita, llevarme tu ejercito de juguetes y el camión de coches que tenías...

- Bien pa, ¿Qué más vas a decir? Tenemos un poco de hambre – Se quejó su hijo

- Harry, Lily está embarazada – Anunció 

- Ah bueno, comamos Draco – Ignoró lo que le habían dicho su padre por los primeros 10 segundos, pero luego reaccionó - ¿QUÉ?

- Pues que tu mamá va a tener un hijito o hijita – Repitió James – ¿No te gusta la idea?

- ÔoÔ – Harry no reaccionaba a la noticia - ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

- Bueno, tú sabes cómo... y pues cuándo... una de esas noches... no recuerdo con exactitud cuál – James se quedó pensativo.

- Olvídalo pa, ¿Cuántos meses son? – Preguntó su hijo.

- Dentro de siete meses vendrá tu pequeña o pequeño hermanita o hermanito... o tal ves los dos – Dijo James emocionado – Bueno Harry tu ya tiene 16 años así que comprenderás que tienes muchas responsabilidades como hermano mayor... Primero cuando... Lily este en le hospital tú y Sirius quedarán a cargo de la casa – Al terminar de decir esto, Harry y Draco se miraron con complicidad – Segundo tú mamá como va a estar cansada tu le vas a dar leche...

- COMO??? Ô_O ¬¬ pa, déjame decirte que YO NO SOY NINGÚN TRANSFORMISTA – Aclaró Harry muy molesto, mientras Draco se cuajaba de la risa.

- Hijo, hablo de los teteros ¬¬U. Tercero no quiero que uses al bebé para atraer mujeres. Ya sé que un hombre sólo, con un hijo resulta muy atractivo – Draco le interrumpió parando la risa.

- ¿Y cómo lo sabes James? – Preguntó con una mueca traviesa.

- Porque use a mi primito jeje. Me acuerdo cada vez que me lo dejaban a cargo ^_^, lastima que creciera tan rápido U_U T_T. No importa, ahora vamos a lo que íbamos, sigo diciendo...

- Ay pa, creo que mamá te llama, creo que esta mareada ¿Por qué no vas a ver que le pasa? – Su padre salió corriendo en busca de su esposa.

Draco y Harry subieron las escaleras muy aprisa, escapando de la situación, claro que, cuando James se enterara de ello los regañaría... Podrían volver a salir, pero Harry tenía bastantes ganas de darse una ducha. Y eso hizo mientras su amigo leía "lindas revistas educativas" 

- ¿Qué haremos hoy? – Preguntó Draco – Estar aquí es muy aburrido... ya demás está tu papá y sus charlas.

- Nah, seguro que salé con mi mamá hoy y nos deja en la casa de Sirius. Allí haremos lo que sea ¿Qué tal otra bromilla? – Harry salió del baño vestido - ¿No vas a vestirte?

- Lo había olvidado, es que me siento muy natural y me agrada – Dijo bajando la mirada a la toalla y luego mirando a Harry que se estaba riendo – Dentro de un rato me cambio.

Hicieron el intento de terminar sus deberes, pero Draco se quedó dormido apenas escribió la fechas del segundo trabajo así que Harry optó por seguir el ejemplo. Roncaron hasta hartarse, y soñaron en blanco. Pasaron horas dormidos, hasta que Lily los despertó para avisarles que saldría con James, tal y como lo había supuesto. Tuvieron que ir a casa de sus padres, con senda y unas caras largas.

Sirius estaba "preparando la comida" junto con Remus, aunque bien podría denominarse la "posible destrucción de la casa". Olía un poco (mucho) a quemado, y un humo negro salía de las ventanas. Draco y Harry se acercaron cautelosamente para observar la especialidad de la casa. Enseguida captaron los pedazos extrañamente chicos y negros de carne, y del otro lado una batidora muggle con trozos de frutas regados hasta la pared.

- T_T Odio estos aparatos muggles ;_; – Sirius se volvió a su sobrino – Tendremos que comer afuera.

- ¿Por qué no usan magia? – Preguntó Draco extrañado.

- Porque se han mudado al frente vecinos muggles y debemos disimular. ¿Por qué no pedimos una pizza? – Propuso Remus, pero Sirius no pareció muy de acuerdo.

- No sé cómo se utiliza ese aparato – Declaró el padrino de Harry con vergüenza.

- ¡No importa! – Exclamó Severus llegando a la cocina – ¡YO COCINARÉ!

Se apoderó totalmente de la cocina y sacó todos los ingredientes necesarios para hacer un rico plato. Bueno al menos eso parecía.

Tardó exactamente una hora en preparar......¿Huevos fritos con tocineta? ¿Qué clase de persona tarda una hora en prepara eso? (N/A: un gay...XDDDD)

- ¡Aquí tienen! ¡Lo mejor del mundo! ¡Huevos y tocinetas! ¿Quién quiere ser el primero? – Preguntó Severus entusiasmado – ¡No seas penoso ahijado, come cuanto puedas!

- Estem... yo n_nU – Draco salió de la cocina – Necesito ir al baño

- Yo no tengo hambre, gracias Severus ^^U – Harry le siguió los pasos a su amigo hasta que se perdieron de vista.

Pasaron unos minutos de completo envenenamiento, llegaron a la sala de estar totalmente intoxicados.

El padrino de Harry traía la cara casi morada por las ganas de vomitar. Estuvo con ese nudo en la garganta hasta que su ahijado le mostró un gusano cortado por la mitad, entonces todo el "material" fue expulsado de un solo golpe. Finalmente acabó pálido y desorbitado.

- Mas nunca... en tu vida, vuelvas a hacer eso Harry – Le aclaró su padrino – Ahora si me disculpan iré a descansar-

Los tres le siguieron con la mirada hasta que la imagen desapareció. Remus se recostó sobre su mueble favorito y prendió un cigarrillo. Mientras, Draco y Harry buscaban acabara su ocio. Caminaron unas cuantas veces la habitación sin encontrar algo que hacer. El hombre que yacía cerca les nombraba algunas ideas, pero eran todas muy aburridas.

- ¿Por qué no nos das un cigarrillo? – Propuso Draco en forma de pregunta.

- Ja! Vaya  que eres gracioso Draco. ¿Tú quieres que yo tenga un gran problema con Narcissa y Lily? Nunca me buscaría un rollo con ellas, viendo por encimita como casi se comen a sus esposos cuando están bravas... Creo que prefiero llevar las cosas normales.

- Pero no tiene por qué enterarse. Además ni que no lo hubiésemos probado – Agregó Harry.

- Bueno, ese ya no es rollo mío – Dijo Remus con una risita – Eso queda a cuenta de sus mentecitas. ¿Por qué no mejor se quedan viendo estrellas por el telescopio? A esta hora se ven mejor que nunca – Dejó el cigarro a un lado y les indicó el balcón – Ten Harry ve tú primero – Arregló el aparato para que el chico pudiera usarlo y luego se fue al baño.

Harry se sentó en la silla que tenía al lado y colocó un ojo en el lente de la máquina. Lo movió de un lugar al otro por aproximadamente diez minutos hasta que decidió ver algo diferente. Colocó la vista hasta que decidió ver algo diferente. Situó la vista hacia la última casa de la residencia, estaba una anciana en la cocina tomando un vaso de agua. Se fue más hacia el centro y se encontró con los diablillos de diez años, los gemelos Perbox, estaban ¿Dormidos? No, imposible que ellos estuviesen dormidos a las ocho de la noche.

- Nah, con lo que importa – Cambió la posición de nuevo.

Era la casa de enfrente. A la que apenas se estaban mudando los nuevos vecinos. Desde que él y Draco nacieron había estado abandonada. Casi todos las luces estaban prendidas, en la primera ventana se hallaba una señora cocinando.

En la de arriba había una pequeña luz que provenía del baño, lo sabía porque varias veces, en su niñez, había penetrado hasta el ultimo rincón del "Acertijo" (Ese era el nombre para hacer travesuras).

Lastima que ahora estaba ocupada. Pero bien volviendo a la vida real, dirigió el objeto un poco hacia la derecha y se encontró con una joven muchacha bastante... Hermosa. Estaba recién salida del baño, llevaba puesta una ropa interior negra y bailaba sensualmente alrededor de toda la habitación. Parecía tener la música alta.

- Mier....mana la menor – Soltó Harry con impresión – Quién es... – Se mantuvo aproximadamente dos minutos observándola como un bobo.

- ¿Qué ves Harry? – Preguntó su amigo despertando de un lindo sueño . Parece como si vieras a Britney Spears en hilo dental...

- Casi...casi – Draco saltó de la silla y empujó a Harry de la suya.

- A ver... – Enseguida captó la imagen de esa chica. Efectivamente, era bien linda XDD

- Nueva vecina

- Nueva conquista    

**Notas de la autora:**

Wuajajaja! Graxie a Mariale por pasar TODO el capítulo ^.^ ¿Qué les pareció? Jujuju aquí les pongo la escena de Lily y Draco juas juas, por atrás está Sirius jeje T_T

groups.msn.com/HarrPotterfics/misfanarts.msnw?action=ShowPhoto&PhotoID=209

+Por Sirius, todas lloremos u_u que descanse en paz, sabemos que tendrá una vida eterna en nuestros corazones T_T

Dejen reviews!

Lis Jade Black (De luto)


	3. Una noche Agradable?

**Todo lo contrario.**

**Capítulo 3**

**Una noche… ¿Agradable?**

Un día soleado, aire fresco, ni tanto calor ni tanto frío, en fin, un día perfecto. Despertarse tarde, comer tostadas, darse una relajante ducha… 

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Harry!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Draco!!!!!!!!! ¡Salgan ahora mismo de la casa que vamos a fumigar! ¡Dejen de ser tan vagos! – Gritó desde la cocina una voz de mujer.

- Sí mamá... 

Bueno, un día casi perfecto. Lily estaba desesperada gritando por toda la casa, parecía más irritable de lo normal... Quizás por el embarazo. Harry y Draco salieron como perritos regañados y permanecieron afuera en silencio. 

Al rato se escucharon unos pasos, ignoraron a quien los producía, incluso al tarareo continuo que llevaba. Parecían concentrados en ver a las hormigas pasar, y en atrapar una mosca antes que el otro. 

Después se escuchó el timbre de la casa vecina, es decir, la casa de Sirius. Tampoco voltearon a ver quién era. Su curiosidad estaba más baja de lo normal. Escucharon un murmullo y luego, como respuesta, a la voz contenta de el padrino de Harry. De lo único que estaban seguros, era que la dichosa persona era una mujer, o al menos aparentaba de serlo. 

- Muchas gracias – Fue lo que alcanzaron a escuchar. Puesto que en lo que pensaban desde la noche anterior era en su nueva vecina. Estaban ideando planes para conocerla, aunque no sería tan difícil puesto que en la noche tendrían una fiesta de bienvenida.

Volvió a pasar frente a ellos, pero esta vez ya no tarareaba, más bien cantaba altamente. Llevaba un aparato muggle puesto en los oídos, y por como caminaba y cantaba parecía ni enterarse de lo que pasaba. Después de verla, ambos recordaron la imagen de su vecina y la cuadraron con la que tenían delante. Era ella. Traía unos shorts cortos y una camisa ajustada. La oportunidad perfecta estaba tan cerca y ellos sólo estaban como atontados.

- AUCH – Gritó Draco tan fuerte como pudo. Había recibido una piedra directo en la cabeza – T_T ¿Quién fue el animal que hizo eso?

- JAJAJAJA – Rieron los trillizos de la casa de enfrente.

- USTEDES ENGENDROS DEL DEMONIO, VENGAN ACÁ AHORA MISMO QUE LES VOY A CAER A COÑA... – Rieron aún más fuerte – Gracias por prestarme tanta atención... Definitivamente no me tienen respeto ;_;

Ninguno de los dos se percató de que la chica había oído el grito y que tenía una cara de extrañes, o algo como... ¿Qué les pasa?

- ¿Qué sucedió? – Preguntó con su suave voz.

- ... – Todos guardaron silencio.

- Mmmm, ¿les comió la lengua el gato? – La chica sonrió – Ustedes... Esas caras... yo los he visto antes... 

La joven se les acercó atrevidamente y bajó su cuerpo hasta quedar a la altura de ellos, todos frente a frente. Permaneció así por unos segundos y luego hizo un gesto afirmativo. Los dos se pusieron bastante nerviosos, ninguno recordaba haberla visto antes. Cómo podrían olvidar haber visto a una mujer como esa... aunque sí, la noche anterior. Harry comenzó a tartamudear, mientras que Draco sólo seguía en silencio.

- Ya sé... más obvio imposible. Vaya... quién iba a imaginarlo, yo vecina de Potter y Malfoy... Que desgracia la mía – Lo último lo dijo en un tono más bajo – Sin embargo... qué interesante.

- ¿Nos conocemos? – Draco y Harry se miraron extrañados.

- Mmmm ¿No me reconocen? – Esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa – Será mucho más divertido de lo que pensé.

- Sí... muy interesante – Comentó Draco manteniendo su mirada fija en los pechos de la muchacha.

- ¡Pervertido! ¡Quita tu sucia mirada de mí! – Alzó la mano y le ofreció una despiadada cachetada.

- Auch T_T hoy no es un buen día – Lloriqueó el rubio, acariciando con suavidad el cachete rojo.

- Para que no vuelvas a hacerlo – Gruñó ella entrecruzando los brazos.

- ¡Jo! Eso será como que muy difícil – Soltó Harry mientras la miraba de abajo a arriba repetitivamente.

- ¿Qué has dicho Potter? Te recomiendo que mantengas tus lindos ojitos posados en tu amiguito si no quieres pasar un mal rato ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero?

- Ya lo creo... – Dijeron los dos al unísono.

- ¡Hermanito! – Gritó una voz femenina - ¡Harry!

Unos cabellos amarillos se agitaron libremente en el aire. Después visualizaron una sonrisa brillante que bien combinaba con aquellos deslumbrantes ojos grises. Katrina, la hermana de Draco, había llegado en el momento más oportuno. Y eso que llegaron a pensar que no se salvarían de esa. La recién llegada abrazó a Harry primero y luego le jaló la mejilla izquierda a su hermano.

- ¿Cómo has estado enano? – Le preguntó sin una razón concreta, ya que él había crecido bastante e incluso la pasaba.

- Hoy NO ES MI DÍA – Concluyó Draco como contestación a la pregunta de Katrina.

- Y ¿Quién eres tú? – Interrogó secamente a la chica que estaba parada enfrente.

- Hermione Granger y... ¿Tú eres? – Contestó con la misma indiferencia.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! – Exclamaron los jóvenes impresionados - ¿Granger?

- ¿Qué les sorprende? – Los fulminó con la mirada.

- Tú... ¿Hermione? ¿La cerebrito del colegio? – Harry no se lo creía.

- Y... Qué tiene que ver que sea la cerebrito del colegio... ¬¬ - Lo fulminó terminantemente con la mirada.

- Mmm nada... – Susurró Harry.

- Entonces tú eres nueva aquí ¿Verdad? – Preguntó Katrina.

- Pues sí...

Ambas jóvenes se miraron amenazadoramente, como si desde ese mismo instante en que habían comenzado a charlar, se hubiesen vuelto completas rivales. Draco y Harry se levantaron y poco a poco escaparon de la situación.

- No sabía que Malfoy tuviese una hermana... No te vi nunca en Hogwarts – Dijo Hermione cortando el silencio.

- No estudié en Hogwarts, y no solemos comentar mucho nuestra relación familiar ¿Ya conoces a todos los vecinos? Puedo presentártelos.

- Gracias...

Los chicos comenzaron a cuchichear. Hermione y Katrina siguieron matándose con la mirada, hasta que escucharon un chillido no muy lejos. Una chica de quince años corría en su dirección, ya casi parecía que era un terremoto el que se acercaba.

- HOOOOOOOOOLA – Soltó Laura a viva voz.

- Emmm... Hola ^^U – Saludaron ellas con antipatía.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – Preguntó con el mismo desprecio – Yo no las saludaba, era con mí ¡Dragoncito del alma! – Exclamó ruidosamente.

Saltó velozmente a la espalda del joven Malfoy, y aguardó allí unos segundos. Luego colocó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Draco y comenzó a apretarlo contra sí, lo que hizo que éste profiriese un "pequeño grito".

- ¡¿CÓMO HAS AMANECIDO HOY?! – Exclamó Laura con entusiasmo – Esta noche serás TODO mío ¿Verdad? Será una cena MUY romántica, y quién sabe, como van las cosas del destino, también apasionada. Eso sí, te traes protección, porque mi papá no me dará dinero para comprar condo...

- Un momento ¿Qué dijiste? Que yo... ¿Qué? – El rubio se quedó estático, y no precisamente de felicidad.

- Te explico. Ayer le he pedido a mi padre que me deje su habitación esta noche, para que tú y yo cenemos a la luz de la luna y luego...

- SUFICIENTE – Dijo él en voz alta.

- Si no vas, yo te buscaré, mira que sé que tú lo deseas tanto como yo – Se soltó de su cuello y se fue directo a su mejilla. Le plasmó un beso y se perdió de vista.

- ¿Laura es tu novia? O_O – Preguntó Katrina pasmada.

- NO – Negó su hermano.

Harry y la chica de ojos azules rompieron en risas. Hermione sólo los miró extrañada y se despidió con rapidez en voz baja.

- Róbaselos a Sirius – Le recomendó su mejor amigo con picardía – No se dará cuenta, tiene muchos XD

- ¬¬ No sigas Harry, no tengo ganas de golpearte hoy.

- Uy, mira como tiemblo – Rió Harry.

- U_U Que día tan terrible...  se pondrá mucho peor ;_; - Draco miró a su hermana – Y para rematar TÚ.

- Oye, yo no te he hecho nada malo, no me culpes – Katrina se despidió con una mueca y corrió a su casa.

- ¬¬ No trates así a tu hermana, no te ha hecho nada – Reclamó su amigo.

- Uy, claro, como a ti te gusta... –Dijo el chico de cabellos amarillos graciosamente - ¿Piensas decirle?

- Nah, no es tan profundo como parece.

- No vayas a jugar con mi hermana, porque podré odiarla "un poco", pero tampoco para tanto... – Harry asintió.

- Tranquilo. No pienso decirle nada, es sólo una atracción pasajera.

Pasaron toda la tarde sin hacer nada. Draco sólo rogaba para que no llegase la noche... No quería ir a esa dichosa cita con Laura. Hasta le guardaba miedo. Harry trató de animarlo, pero no logró más que frustrarle. Le pidieron consejo a Sirius, y él sólo dijo "Venga, disfruta Draco". Después fueron con Remus, él en cambio dijo "No vayas", pero en ese momento ambos recordaron que ella había dicho que si Draco no iba, ella iría por él.

Al fin y al cabo, Draco terminó optando por ir, prefería eso a un escándalo. No se tomó la molestia de arreglarse decentemente para una cita, simplemente se duchó y se colocó la ropa que primero encontró. Y pensar que Laura solo tenía quince años… No podía imaginar como sería luego. Es más, esperaba no estar ahí para verlo. Lo más seguro es que el año entrante viviese por su cuenta, aunque primero necesitaba un trabajo…

Harry le animó a salir de la casa, pronto el rubio ya estaba tocando el timbre para dar paso a su "cita". Laura atendió en seguida y con una gran sonrisa lo jaló hacia dentro, cerrando posteriormente la puerta con bastante violencia. Harry se quedó afuera un rato por el impacto, y compadeció a su amigo. Si Draco se iba de esa cita vivo, Harry hasta podría decirle que sintió pena por él… aunque quizás eso le enfadaría.

Mientras se alejaba, lograba escuchar los gritos inconfundibles de Laura. Draco parecía ni hablar, lo más probable era que se había desmayado del horror. En realidad esa chica no era terrible, sólo que su amigo en particular, la volvía un poco loca. De resto era muy simpática, al menos eso concluía por el trato que daba a los demás. 

Las cosas no fueron de mal en peor como Draco pensaba, después de lograr que Laura se bajase de su espalda pudo conversar "tranquilamente" con ella. Estaba vestida algo… Sexy. Bueno, al menos eso le parecía a él, traía puesta una mini falda y una camisa corta con gran escote ¿Qué les pasaba a las mujeres? ¿Por qué todas estaban decididas a seducir de esa forma a los hombres? Aunque podía creérselo de todas, pero de Granger… Jamás imaginó que tuviese esos gustos.

- ¿Por qué te interesas en mí Laura? No tengo nada de especial… Apartando que sea rubio, mis ojos sean irresistibles y tenga una fortuna envidiable…

- ¡Porque eres adorable! – Ella se le acercó y posó su mano en la entrepierna del chico – Dime que quieres que haga – Dijo pícaramente.

- ¡Laura, ya deja eso! ¡Cenemos tranquilamente! – Draco se alejó de la chica y curiosamente tropezó contra el mueble que tenía detrás, cayendo de forma graciosa sobre los cojines que este tenía.

- ¡Ahí te quería Dragoncito de mi vida! ¡Hazme arder con tu fuego! – Exclamó la joven, arrojándose posteriormente sobre su compañero.

- ¡No! O_O ¡Yo no quiero nada contigo! T_T Déjame tranquilo ¿Por qué me haces esto? – Laura le jaló los cachetes divertidamente y luego sonrió.

- Porque te adoro – Contestó con simpleza.

- Si de verdad me adorases no me harías esto ;_;

- Ay Draquis… Bueno, pensé que te gustaría que hiciese marchar a tus soldaditos… pero ya veo que como que no. Entonces puedo mostrarte lo que en verdad me apasiona – Eso último lo dijo con un tono encantador, que bien hizo que Draco sospechase algo peor.

- Que no sean tus tetas ni tu… - No pudo culminar con l frase ya que una cantidad de libros cayeron sobe su pecho inesperadamente.

- Estos son de mis consentidos, pero tengo muchísimos más, y como tenemos toda la noche… - En cuanto pudo recuperarse del impacto, fijó su mirada en los libros. Las portadas contenían unos dibujos muy simpáticos, y en muchas de ellas se leían nombres algo raros.

- ¿Qué demonios… Sakura? ¿Qué es todo esto? – El chico enarqueó una ceja y continuó echándole un vistazo a lo que tenía encima.

- ¡Tengo de todo! Desde las "Sailors" hasta "Caballeros del Zodiaco" ¡Incluso Candy Candy!, aunque ese me parece un poco estúpido… Hay incluso algo que puede interesarte =) Draquiñis, puedo contártelos todos, me los sé de memoria :D Hasta fotos jamás publicadas de Sakura Card Captor…

- Si jamás han sido publicadas o.ó ¿Dónde las has conseguido? O.O – Laura se quedó de piedra.

- ¡MALDITOS ESTAFADORES! ¡¿CÓMO PUDIERON HACERME SEMEJANTE BARBARIDAD?! – La chica estalló en rabia, tomó las supuestas fotos nunca publicadas y se fue sola a la cocina.

Draco tuvo que esperar unos cuantos minutos sentado en la sala. Ella hacía bastante ruido con unas ollas y platos, él esperaba que tardase más, menos tortura. Lástima que no durase tanto tiempo como había premeditado, apenas llegó a percibir aquél olor a quemado salió corriendo a la cocina. Laura no parecía desesperada, así que obviamente no sucedía nada malo… ¿Sería que ese olor era común en la casa? O común para ella…

- ¿Está todo bien? – Le preguntó el rubio, obligándose a ser cortés.

- Oh, sí, sí… Simplemente quemo las fotos y preparo un poco de comida ¿Te gusta el mantecado? – Él asintió – Que bueno, hay un poco en la nevera si quieres.

- Nevera… ¿Nevera? O.Ó Te molestaría decirme qué…

- Es un aparato muggle que sirve para conservar la comida, ¿Qué acaso no tienes una? ¬.¬ - Draco negó rotundamente.

- A mi padre no le gustan esas cosas… mmm, huele a… ¿Qué preparas? – Ella sonrió.

- Arroz con carne ¿Lo has probado? – Rió un poco al principio, pero cuando vio la expresión de desconcierto de Draco solo pudo reír más.

- ¬¬ Claro, no me subestimes…

- No lo hago, es solo que como a tus padres no les gusta esas cosas…

- Mi madre se encanta con cualquier objeto desconocido, a ella le fascinaría… Realmente puedes ser…

- ¿Muy agradable? ¿Encantadora? ¿Completamente adorable? Pues sí, lo sé n_n – Sonrió.

- Sí… Bueno… sí, pero  tanto así no XD Digo, puedes ser agradable todo el tiempo ¿Por qué no lo haces? 

- Porque es divertido ver las caras de fastidio de la gente ¿A que sí? ^^ Eres un amor Draquito, ¿Tienes hambre? Que bueno, aquí tienes. – Laura le dejó el plato enfrente y corrió a la sala sin decir nada. 

- Está loca… Solo eso puede ser…

********

Harry y Katrina conversaban abiertamente sobre lo que harían después de ese año. La muchacha estaba clara de quererse dedicar a las Artes oscuras, en cambio al chico solo se le ocurría la idea de querer vivir sin depender de nadie. Así se quedaron un rato, esperando a que Draco volviese, les preocupaba un poco como pudiese salir de esa casa. Podía estar tan traumatizado como encantado… Aunque eso último era poco probable.

Mientras charlaban, Harry no podía dejar de recordar los viejos tiempo, cuando Katrina vivía en casa de los Malfoy, él la adoraba. Era su diosa prácticamente, sin importarle si quiera que fuera un año y medio mayor que él. Lamentablemente para esos momentos ella solo le veía como un hermanito más… bueno, aún lo hacía.

Una vez intentó besarla, apenas tenía doce años. Katrina se ponía cada vez más hermosa y ya él empezaba a sentir ganas de probar lo que era un beso. Se hallaban en un parque cercano, Draco practicaba algunos golpes, mientras Harry admiraba la belleza de aquella niña rubia. Ella no paraba de sonreír, su cabello se mecía al mismo ritmo en que se balanceaba su cuerpo, adelante-atrás. De pronto el niño de ojos verdes decidió acercársele a la chica para hablarle. Así lo hizo. Conversaron tranquilamente pero cuando llegó el momento de aproximarse, su amigo le gritó a ambos para que le siguieran camino a casa.

Casi reventaba de la rabia, le provocó ignorarlo y seguir en lo suyo con Katrina, pero pensó en que ya tendría más oportunidades. Vaya tonto… El hecho era que después de tanto pensar en ese posible beso, le habían entrado ganas de comentárselo a la muchacha.

- ¿Sabes? Ahora me recuerdo de algo… ¿Te acuerdas aquella vez cuando estábamos en el parque y… te hablaba mientras te columpiabas? Un poco antes de entrar al segundo año en Hogwarts… - La chica le sonrió.

- Sí… ¡Lo recuerdo! Parecías un poco nervioso, te veías muy tierno ^^ - Él rió ante el comentario.

- Pues… estaba haciendo el intento de besarte… ¿No lo notaste? – La rubia negó rotundamente. Harry suspiró y rió de nuevo.

- Sabes que era muy inocente en ese entonces…

- ¿Ya no? o.o ¿Te creo?

- Si quieres creerme… ¿Por qué no lo pruebas? – Sus ojos azules se posaron con picardía en la mirada desconcertada de Harry.

- Dices que… - Katrina sonrió – Pero si lo hago… después no digas que fue por mí atrevimiento y abuso ¿Eh? Ese juego ya se lo has hecho a más de uno.

- Era muy tonta… - Ambos se acercaron lentamente y rozaron sus labios con suavidad. La sensación fue increíble, por lo que el acto se alargó un poco más de lo debido. Se detuvieron gracias al grito proveniente de la cocina. Lucius había llegado a casa y deseaba ver a su adorada hija.

Katrina tomó a Harry de la mano, y bajaron rápido las escaleras. Al llegar a la cocina, la rubia saltó enseguida a los brazos de su padre. Le abrazó fuertemente y exclamó alegremente la felicidad que le producía verlo de nuevo. Ella siempre traía cierto carisma a ese hogar. Permanecieron unos segundos sonriendo, y luego iniciaron una charla.

- ¿A dónde viajaste Katri? – Preguntó Lucius amorosamente a su hija. Podían que fuese muy duro con otras personas, pero ella parecía ser su punto débil.

- A todos lados papá… No te imaginas lo hermoso que es estar en Francia n.n Además, he encontrado un chico que la verdad estaba…

- Hija… No quiero saber nada de los chicos…

- ¡Pero papi! Era totalmente guapo, tenía el cabello negro… hermosos y brillantes ojos verdes… y unas gafas que llenaba todo su estilo – Las miradas de Lucius y Narcissa se dirigieron enseguida a Harry.

- ¿Cuándo fuiste a Francia, Harry? O.o – Preguntaron ambos con cierta expresión de desconcierto.

- Pues… Que yo recuerde… No he ido n_nU 

- ¡No! ¡No es Harry! Aunque la descripción sea muy parecida… y bueno… ahora que lo pienso, era muy similar a ti… ¿Seguro que no viajaste…? – El chico de ojos verdes se acercó a la chica y le miró directamente a nosotros.

- Ponte que tu teoría sea cierta… Fui a Francia. ¿Cómo pude también hacer estado aquí con Draco todo el día? – Katrina pensó.

- Pues un traslador… tampoco es que estuve contigo… digo, con aquel chico todos los días a todas horas… Quizás algunas noches hasta la madrugada, por eso a lo mejor ibas en la noche y regresabas temprano en la mañana.

- ¡¿Cómo que hasta la madrugada con aquel chico?! ¡Explícame eso ahora Katri! ¿Qué te he dicho?

- Que los chicos tienen mala intenciones y sin querer, o mejor dicho, queriendo, ellos pueden abusar de la inocencia de hermosas jovencitas como yo.

- Exacto, entonces ¿Por qué no lo cumples? ¿Quieres acaso destruir tu vida apenas teniendo dieciocho años? Por favor hija, disfruta tu juventud sanamente… - Lucius sonrió y luego volteó para besar a Narcissa.

- Jo… ¿Quién quiere diversión sana en la adolescencia? – Los dos adultos le miraron amenazadoramente mientras Katrina echaba una risa nerviosa – Oh vamos, ¿Acaso ustedes jugaban a ser santos?

- … Como te decía Katri… quiero que te dejes de…

- Sí papá, ahora, si nos disculpan, Harry y yo vamos a salir un rato a pasear.

La chica jaló a Harry del brazo y lo arrastró hasta la salida. Detestaba cuando su padre se ponía así, aunque fuese por su bien. Caminaron distraídos dos casas, y justo cuando ella pensaba sentarse en el banco que estaba cerca, él le tomó por sorpresa y la cargó hasta un parque que estaba cerca. Katrina no objetó para nada al respecto, dejó que su amigo dejase fluir sus ideas. Los dos se sentaron en columpios distintos y callaron por unos segundos.

- ¿Para qué me has traído aquí? – Logró preguntar la rubia con una mirada encantadora. Bajo la luna, sus cabellos parecían de oro, y tan viejos a la vez… Harry sonrió tiernamente ante su pensamiento y se dispuso a responder.

- Este parque es el mismo… ¿Recuerdas? – Ella asintió.

- Oh, sí, sí. Cierto… cuando intentaste besarme ^^ ¿Deseos de volver al pasado?

- A veces… y otras no. En otras deseo ir al futuro y saber que me depara, pero bueno, supongo que esa es la ciencia de la vida, desear el pasado tanto como ansiar el presente. Pero en este momento tengo la oportunidad de vivir algo que hubiese querido que pasara en el pasado…

- Pues hazlo, no desperdicies el chance…

Se levantó de su columpio y cuidadosamente posó su mano sobre la tibia mejilla de la chica. Hizo que su barbilla quedase directamente proporcionada a la suya con un ligero toque, y lentamente acercó los labios a los de su compañera. Poco a poco hasta que se unieron en un sencillo beso. De nuevo aquella sensación ¿Qué significaba? ¿Sería cierto que, donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan? ¿Seguía Harry enamorado de la hermana mayor de su mejor amigo?

Permanecieron un buen rato haciéndose caricias con los labios, respirando el mismo aire, llenando ese vacío que tanto pedía cargarse de amor. Todo puede pasar, y eso estaba sucediendo en verdad. Era real y significativo. No era simple diversión, casi por primera vez podían sentir algo acerca del otro que no fuese solo placer. El hechote experimentar había quedado atrás, y quizás se había transformado en mucho más.

*********

- ¡Mira! ¡Aquí tengo "X" el manga… y… ¡Wish! Oh, también está Clover, no puedo creer que lo haya encontrado, ¡Eres tú mi Draquito que me traes buena suerte! Las Clamp so lo mejor de lo mejor *_* - Laura se aferró al rubio de repente - ¡Vivan las Clamp!

- Emmmm… ¿Vivan? n_nU

- Vamos, con más seguridad ¡Velo con tus propios ojos! Voy a ponerte la de Sakuita, o mejor, "Sakura mail" ¿Qué te parece? Sabía que te encantaría la idea, por eso res tan adorable ^o^

- Pero yo no… - La chica prendió el aparato muggle que tenían enfrente e insertó una cinta ue se titulaba "Sakura mail – La serie"

Draco se quedó mirando fijamente la televisión, como si fuese un venerado dios… Mientras escuchaba aquel extraño idioma se dio cuenta de que en realidad eso no importaba mucho. Ahí ver las imágenes era más que suficiente para entender. Laura comenzó a notar su interés por el asunto y sonrió complacida, pronto serían grandes amigos, y aunque quisiese más que eso por algo se tenía que empezar.

HORAS DESPUÉS…

- Wao, esa escena fue… wao, simplemente… WAO… Excelente.

- Y es solo una parte. Tienes que ver el resto, yo quedé encantada. ¿Qué te parece si vienes mañana de nuevo y te enseño "Evangelion"

- ¿Mañana? ¿Y qué pasa con esta noche? ¡Es una cita! Podemos continuar, me interesa ver…

- Mi rubio bello, son las dos de la madrugada, debes irte a dormir, así luego puedes venir… - Laura le besó la frente.

- Cierto… creo que me emocioné de más… n.nU debes tener sueño, nos vemos mas tarde entonces ¿Besas en la primera cita?

- Tú eres mi primera cita ^^U

- Oh… - Se acercó rápidamente a la chica y rozó cariñosamente sus labios con ls de ella – Así para no asustarte.

- XD Bien, ve a dormir entonces…

- Emmm… sí… Adiós – Ella le abrió la puerta y se despidió, pero antes de volver a cerrarla él le formuló una pequeña pregunta.

- ¿Cómo quieres que te llame?

- Akari…

**Notas de la autora:**

*Brincos de alegría* ¡Acabé! Aunque ustedes no lo crean! Después de un bloqueo acabé XD Sé que está corto y todo, pero es el tercer capítulo a fin de cuentas. Tranquilas fans del d-hr, habrá DEFINITIVAMENTE un D-Hr, solo tienen que ser pacientes, no puedo ponerlo ya en seguida, que aburrido ¿No? (Fans: Lo queremos desde ya! Lo queremos desde ya!) ^^U pues se esperan XD Me imagino que se estarán preguntando ¿Hermione con blusitas y pequeños pantaloncitos? ¿Lucius dando consejos de padre sobre protector? ¿Draco nuevo amante del manga? Pues les respondo fácil, esto es TODO LO CONTRARIO, gracias por seguir leyendo XD

Respondo reviews.

- Ginny9: Bueno, muchísimas gracias! Tu siempre dejándome reviews! Jejeje, que bueno que te haya gustado el dibujo, espero que sigas leyendo!

- Paola: Que puedo decirte, me alegro de que te haya gustado… pero lo que Harry y Draco no se peleen, eso va a estar un poco difícil, de igual forma no doy adelantso ¿Eh? Así que mejor me callo XD Aún te debo ese review ;)

- Mariale: A ti lo que tenga que responderte te lo digo en persona XD que fastidio escribirlo, gracias loca por dejarme reviews, autoestima up! ^^ Locura al poder! XD a que sí?

- Duendezilla: De luto porque Sirius muere en el quinto libro, a poco no lo sabías! T_T que horror, bueno, saliendo del tema, gracias por el review.

- Akari: Parece que la historia va tomando otro rumbo… la idea es que no sea como ustedes imaginan, así que a ver como sale, sigue animándome así sis! Que escribiré más rápido, por cierto, te hice un favor con ese último roce de labios XD

- Ariz: Lamento decepcionarte! En serio! Este fic será D-hr… me dispuse a hacer uno medio largo, pero de igual forma estará muy divertido, en serio. Aún te debo leer ese fic, bueno eso creo… Es mala memoria n_nU

- Nia_Gothica: Chica! Apenas recibí tu último review me asusté y me fajé a terminar jajajaja, en serio :P bueno, aquí está. Espero que sigas dejando reviews! Gracias por seguir el fic jijiji

- Mel Weasley: Jaja, a que eso fue raro? Una escena Draco Lily, bueno, me alegra de que te vaya gustando, espero sigas, bye!

- Ross Malfoy: Claro que lo sigo! Hasta que pueda o hasta que termine XD bueno, si fracasa no tengo otra opción que dejarlo :P Pero hasta ahora supongo que va bien.

- Karolyna Silver: Mi fiel amiga Karol, tus hermosos reviews largos, bueno, ya charlamos acerca de este review, y la verdad estoy un poco apresurada. Tienes mucha razón, así parece que es la nueva juventud, pero recuerda, mientras tú no lo hagas no te sientas mal.

Ahora si les dejo, hasta la próxima actualización! Osea unos tres meses mas!

Sayonara.

Lis Jade Black

(Si quieren que continúe más rápido solo dejen reviews)


End file.
